The present invention relates generally to devices and systems for operating a four wheel drive system of a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to devices and systems for switching a four wheel drive vehicle into two-wheel drive low range.
Tow vehicles, such as 4WD trucks, are often tasked with towing heavy loads over terrain which can be difficult to navigate. While towing a heavy load, tow vehicles may be operated in four wheel drive (4WD) using low range gearing, commonly referred to as a low range mode.
Low range mode provides a lower gear ratio, making it easier for the tow vehicle to move heavy loads; however, maneuverability in the low range mode may be negatively affected. Making low-speed tight turns under high-traction conditions may be difficult and may result in undesirable consequences such as wheel hop or axle windup, which can be uncomfortable to an operator and potentially damaging to the tow vehicle and/or the load being towed.
Previous attempts at addressing the difficulties with low range modes of operation have included complex modifications to vacuum lines used in controlling a front axle disconnect allowing a tow vehicle to operate in a low-gear range while only driving two of the four tires.
An alternative, additional, and/or improved device or system for operating a 4WD system of a tow vehicle is desirable.